


A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode One. The one about the Avocado Mousse.

by Lourry_Tomyles



Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Harry, Banter, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Domestic Fluff, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Harry Styles Smut, Harry dominates, Larry Stylinson 2020, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Smut, M/M, Made For Each Other, Porn with Feelings, Post-Break Up, Romance, Teasing, We made it, avocado mousse, harry cries, harry tomlinson, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, larry stylinson smut, louis cries, lovers and friends, romance and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27908452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lourry_Tomyles/pseuds/Lourry_Tomyles
Summary: After Harry tricks Louis into eating his whipped avocado chocolate mousse, he makes it up to his feisty lover in the best way possible.  A gratuitous smut fest, with some good banter and a romantic walk down memory lane as we revisit their year apart and how they found their way back together, ending in yet more smut. Sorry not sorry. It's humour, it's sexual tension, it's romance, it's lust, it's crying, It's fun.A snippet...Harry sat up to pull Louis' pants free, so he was laying there naked before him. He looked Lou up and down, his eyes wide, letting his gaze linger. He never got tired of seeing Lou like this, crystal blue eyes looking up at him, smooth tanned skin, unshaven angel face, scruffy hair. Fucking perfect. The sight of his lover caused Harry to give his own balls a squeeze as they tightened.Likewise, Louis’ took in the view of Harry, shirtless, toned, and a cute spray of curls falling over his face and chiseled jawline. God damn. Harry was ridiculously attractive and Lou wanted him bad.would love to hear your thoughts....All the love x
Relationships: Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Jay Tomlinson/Louis Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: A Pair of Idiots in Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056104
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	A Pair of Idiots in Love Series. Episode One. The one about the Avocado Mousse.

Harry sighed. He was tired. Tired but happy. He and Lou had spent the day shifting furniture around, because Louis didn’t like the way it was arranged. He said it didn’t feel cozy enough. Turns out he was right, having the couch facing the fire instead of the tv was more conducive to creativity and the two of them actually wrote some lyrics together that night, their bellies full of wine and dessert.

Of course, Harry had cooked them dinner, basically two different meals. Lou wanted steak and Harry doesn’t eat red meat anymore. But he doesn’t mind cooking it for Lou. Truth is he would kill the cow himself if Lou asked him. He’d do anything for his boy. So, Harry cooked, and Lou sat on the kitchen island watching and making Harry laugh. Lou had no interest in helping, it was Harry’s thing and he was happy to leave him to it. Harry loved to make food, and Louis had encouraged him to have his dream kitchen installed, overseeing the renovation himself while Harry was away on tour. He made sure all the details were perfect and added in luxuries Harry hadn’t thought of to surprise him. They were always doing thoughtful things like that for one another. So, did he feel guilty sitting on the island, looking pretty in his ripped blue jeans and tight black tshirt, watching Harry do everything? Not a bit.

They ate dinner on the couch like they always did. They were never big on formal dining and just did what felt good. Besides, they felt more like themselves sitting there amongst Harry’s books, Lou’s collection of vinyl and the art they’d collected over the last ten years… listening to music, talking and bouncing ideas off one another. Eating at the kitchen table was for those with no imagination. Also, the ambience with the fire and the warm glow of the fairy lights was lovely.

They’d laughed a lot that night. Lou was immediately suspicious when he noticed the chocolate mousse Harry offered him had a strange texture. It tasted a bit weird, but it wasn’t so bad. He didn’t say anything to Harry, because no doubt he’d slaved away at it, and Lou appreciated his effort. Harry tried his best not to giggle as he watched Lou poke at, and eventually eat the mousse he had made by mixing molten dark chocolate with whipped avocado. As Lou scraped the last of it together with his spoon, Harry confessed. “Babe, don’t hate me.”

Louis eyes narrowed and his suspicion was immediately evident in his slow but stern response “…okay…why would you say…what have you done Harold?”

“It’s not so much what I did. It’s kinda more…well…what I hid” Harry’s eyes sparkled with delight and he couldn’t contain his playful smile. Harry’s gaze fell from the empty china bowl Louis was holding, to his eyes and back again before laughter burst from his lips.

“What the fuck was in that mousse Harry?’

“ ...well tell me first, did you like it?”

“if I’m honest, it tasted a bit funky, but I ate it because I am polite. Unlike you, now tell me what the fuck was in it.”

Harry started laughing which irritated Louis. “Harold!” he barked. Harry laughed harder then, too much to speak.

Lou launched at Harry, bowling him over and sitting on him and punching him in the arm while Harry laughed until tears fell from his eyes and he thought he might die because he couldn’t catch his breath.

“I swear to god if you don’t tell me right now, I am burning the kitchen down.”

“Lou, relax, can’t we just AVO good night?” Harry managed to get out with an almost straight face.

“THE FUCK!” Louis exploded.

Harry lost it again while Louis ranted about how Harry was trying to kill him. Louis’ over reactions to things were always amusing to Harry, who often found a way to set him off for no reason other than for his own entertainment. Once he had gathered himself Harry knew he’d have to explain. “Baby, can’t we AVO cuddle and forget about it?” he smiled motioning for Lou to come back from the other side of the couch where he was now sitting pouting and shaking his head.

“No way. Piss off you wanker” Louis swung back, trying not to laugh.

“Oh honey, I’m sorry” Harry got up to sit on top of Louis this time, straddling him and entwining their fingers. “I just saw the recipe and I thought it sounded so yummy and frankly you needed the vitamins, because you don’t take the best care of yourself baby.”

“Shut up. And get off me” Louis pretended to protest. “And get your fucking revolting poisonous avocado lips away from mine.” He giggled trying to dodge Harry’s kiss. Finally, he grabbed Harry’s face between his hands and looked into his beautiful green eyes “You do realise I would have murdered anyone else who’d tried that?”

“Yeah” Harry blinked slowly “but you love me too much to stay mad at me.”

“yeah” Louis softened “I do. You little shit.”

Again, Louis dodged Harry’s kiss. “Don’t think so pal” he laughed.

Harry easily pushed him back and pinned Louis’ arms over his head with one hand, kissing him on the neck until he heard him moan. Lou loved having his neck kissed and it wasn’t long before he stopped pretending to resist Harry, his arms no longer struggling. Harry knew Louis loved it when he manhandled him, so he took the opportunity to tease Lou a little, feeling his body go limp and his cock grow hard. Although Louis was the more boisterous of the pair, he loved knowing that his gorgeous partner could easily physically dominate him because he was so much taller, bigger and stronger. Harry released his grip on Lou’s wrists and his hands came straight to Harry’s shirt, pulling it off.

“excuse me, what is it you think you are doing Lewis?” Harry whispered looking down at his lover.

“getting you naked Harold, so I can take advantage of how drunk you are” Louis shot back.

“That won’t be happening” Harry laughed, knowing full well it was happening.

“Oh, okay then” Louis smirked. He pulled off his own shirt then, knowing that Harry always went weak at the sight of his tanned skin and tight little body.

Harry bit his lip with lust. “Fuck you’re gorgeous” he breathed before pressing his mouth to Lou’s and forcing his tongue inside.

Louis broke their kiss. “It’s not happening Harold” he said mockingly, knowing full well it was happening. As he said the words, he lifted his arse off the couch rubbing his cock against Harry’s through their jeans teasingly.

It was like a game the two of them played, pretending they didn’t want one another, while desperately wanting one another. It was clear that tonight Lou was going to be the tease and play hard to get, but Harry had every intention of getting what he wanted.

“It’s happening baby” Harry whispered as he sunk his teeth into Lou’s neck. Holding himself up over Louis with one hand, he let the fingertips of his other hand run across Louis’ jaw, down his neck and across his abs before giving his waist a squeeze.

“Nup” Lou spat out, trying to be strong. “I don’t even want you.”

“Don’t you?” Harry asked, opening Louis’ jeans and slipping his hand inside, squeezing his cock through his briefs.

“Nooo” Louis whispered, not believing his own lie.

“Okay honey” Harry breathed softly, his eyes darting between Louis’ dilated pupils and his sweet lips. He lowered his mouth onto Louis’ again biting his bottom lip before kissing his neck again. Louis’ breath quickened and he let his own hands run down the length of Harry’s naked back, settling in the dimples at the bottom of his spine. Damn his skin was smooth and warm and he smelled so good. Harry lifted his head back up and locked eyes with Louis whose pupils were as big as his own “Tell me to stop then.”

“Can’t” Louis surrendered, closing his eyes and allowing a soft moan to escape his lips as Harry licked his jawline and bit his earlobe.

Harry sat up to pull Louis' pants free, so he was laying there naked before him. He looked Lou up and down, his eyes wide, letting his gaze linger. He never got tired of seeing Lou like this, crystal blue eyes looking up at him, smooth tanned skin, unshaven angel face, scruffy hair. Fucking perfect. The sight of his lover caused Harry to give his own balls a squeeze as they tightened.

Likewise, Louis’ took in the view of Harry, shirtless, toned, and a cute spray of curls falling over his face and chiseled jawline. God damn. Harry was ridiculously attractive and Lou wanted him bad.

“So beautiful baby” Louis whispered as he sat up, unbuttoning Harry’s pants pushing them down. His small hands went straight to Harry’s arse squeezing his firm cheeks then he ran his hands up Harry’s back pulling him down onto him. Lou loved the feeling of Harry’s bigger body on top of his own, and he relished the feeling of their skin together. He searched for Harry’s mouth kissing him deeply. At the same time, he pulled Harry’s cock free from his pants and ran his hand along its length a couple of times. Harry moaned before reaching for Louis cock to returning the sensation. Harry kissed and bit his way down Louis’ torso, biting into his flesh so hard at times that Louis winced. “Baby be gentle” Lou moaned, one hand tugging on Harry’s curls, the other gripping onto his shoulder.

“Stop being so fucking sexy then angel” Haz managed before he finally got to Lou’s magnificent cock. He licked the length of it a couple of times which made his lover quiver. He circled the tip with his tongue before lowering is mouth over it and sucking gently.

“Jesus” Louis gasped.

Cheekily Harry asked Lou if he wanted him to stop yet.

“Don’t you fucking dare” Lou said breathlessly.

After a few minutes of sucking and pulling on Lou’s dick Harry rolled him over and lifted his hips, biting his round bum before dripping some lube on him and running his middle finger over his opening teasingly. Lou arched up even further trying to get Harry to push his finger inside.

“say it” Harry teased.

“Shoosh” Lou said, his body still searching for Harry’s finger.

“say it Lou.” Harry said again, this time smacking his arse playfully. Fuck, Louis had the sexiest arse Harry had ever seen. Perky as hell and delicious. Louis knew it too, often rubbing it on Harry at inopportune times, ‘accidentally’ of course.

“please baby” Lou whispered.

Harry smiled, and let Lou set the tempo, sliding onto Harry’s finger. One at first, then another.

“More” Lou pleaded.

Harry complied, working a third finger into Louis.

“Baby…” Louis moaned. “Fuck me.”

Harry ran some lube over them both before working the head of his cock into Lou. Again, he let Lou set the tempo and grind onto him until his cock was all the way in. It took a couple of minutes and it was all Harry could do not to push into Louis, but he couldn’t risk hurting him so he bit his lip moaned with excitement as he watched his lover back his luscious arse onto him until his cock was all the way in. Harry groaned at that point and began to thrust gently. Louis arched his back and let out his own cries of pleasure.

“Harder baby” Louis begged.

“God yeah babe” Harry turned up the pace and the force, reaching around to grab Louis’ cock, pushing Lou’s own hand away from it. “Let me” Haz ordered.  
Louis’s body writhed under Harrys. He loved being full of him, feeling his cock rub against his p-spot. And now Harry was pulling him off at the same time and all Louis could do was lie there and take it. He was completely at Harry’s mercy and he fucking loved that. He found it utterly sexy that Harry was in total control and he was powerless to do anything other than reach back and squeeze Harry’s arse while he fucked him.

“Baby I’m gonna blow” Louis growled after a couple of minutes. Almost as soon as he’d said it, wave after wave of pure pleasure rocked through him until Harry’s hand was covered in his cum.

Seeing Lou lose control turned him on so much and it wasn’t long before Harry felt his own orgasm beckon and he started to pull out of Lou to finish himself off.

“no babe. I wanna feel you cum in me…smash me” Lou pleaded.

Harry groaned “Fucking hell angel, you’re so fucking hot” and his body shuddered as he came hard.

They lay there for a minute catching their breath before jumping in the shower to clean themselves up. As the water beat down on them, Harry pulled Louis to him and kissed him tenderly. It was such a contrast to the Harry who had just fucked him mercilessly and Lou smiled to himself that he was able to tame Harry so easily. Harry got out first and lay out a freshly laundered soft onesie for Lou which matched his own. Harry loved those onesies. They were stupid, and impractical but they reminded him of the early days and how far they’d come together. Louis thought they were completely ridiculous, but he knew that it made his boy happy, so he put it on and pulled his hood on, looking insanely adorable.

He poured himself and Harry more wine and delivered it to Harry who was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, reading the lyrics Lou had been working on earlier. “Oi Styles” he said to get his attention as he handed him a glass.

“Honey, these are crazy good.” Harry said sincerely. “You have such a way with words babe.”

“Thanks darlin” Louis replied, taking the paper out of Haz’s hand and positioning himself between his legs, resting his back against Harry’s chest. “I wrote that when I still loved you. Y’know? When I trusted you. Like an hour ago before you fucking betrayed me.” He tilted his head back to see Harry grinning from ear to ear, dimples in full swing.

Harry wrapped his legs around Lou and leaned forward kissing him on the cheek. “You can thank me for the inspiration when you write an incredible song about anguish, deception and how rapidly love turns to loathing.”

“Pass me that notepad” Louis mocked pointing to his laptop.

“Later” Harry giggled, grabbing Louis’ hand in his much larger hand, pulling it up to his lips and kissing his 28 tattoo, before wrapping his arms around Lou’s shoulders. “Love you kitten.”

“Love you buffoon” Louis answered.

“love you sweetheart” Harry tried again.

“love you…idiot” Louis could feel Harry’s chest moving behind him as he laughed at Louis’ stubbornness.

“fine, fine. You win Lou.” Harry chuckled.

Louis doubted it. His love always liked to have the last word. Any second now….

“for now,” Harry finished.

Lou just smiled and tilted his head back for another kiss.

They spent the rest of the night drinking wine, snuggling, singing and laughing together, bantering and just enjoying being together. It was the only upside of this pandemic, they were finally able to chill at home together by themselves, without either of them having to travel or be on a schedule. It was nice to have time to do nothing together.

They called it a night around 2.30am when they realised they were talking total shit, throwing insults at Clifford, who lay loyally at Louis’ feet looking at them like the pair of drunk idiots they were.

Harry was fastidious about brushing his teeth and in the three minutes it took him to do that, Lou had passed out. Damn he was so cute. Harry smiled at the vision of him. It made him deeply happy to see Lou at peace like this, knowing the struggles he had been through in his short 28 years, well 29 in a few days. What made Harry happiest was knowing that his Boobear was here with him, where he belonged. Home.

**Chapter 2**

Louis had lived through so much pain and drama, and he regarded his success with the band as his greatest blessing and greatest curse. A blessing because if afforded him, the cash, the lifestyle, and he would never have met Harry otherwise. But it was also a curse, all those years having to fake being with Eleanor, having to pretend to not love Harry and being so confused about what was the right thing to do to protect his family and keep his own career going. During 2015 things came to a head with him and Harry. It wasn’t that he’d stopped loving him. Of course, he did. But Louis started to believe the hype, management telling him that Harry was just a habit and he was caught up in the excitement of being around him. After all, he had never been with a boy before Harry, he’d only had girlfriends. He’d had crushes on other boys but never acted on them. Then along came Harry Styles, insanely charming, enigmatic and just…there weren’t enough words to describe how he made Louis feel. Like nothing he’d ever known and Christ, Louis fell so fucking hard. Harry took Louis into unchartered territory and he felt excited and scared and overwhelmed all at once. To Louis, Harry Styles was like a drug he couldn’t get enough of.

  
The first few years it was incredible, being with Harry. But in Lou’s heart he’d always worried someone like Harry was out of his league and part of him always felt as though he was waiting for Harry to realise it too. Especially with management in his ear every five seconds telling him he could ruin Harry’s career if this ever got out. Was that really what he wanted? Every time he would hear people talk about Harry, every time girls screamed about Harry, hell every time he watched Harry own the stage, and captivate pretty much everyone he met, Louis would ask himself what the fuck is someone like Harry Styles doing with someone as ordinary as me? Eventually his insecurity turned toxic and he started to sabotage things and push Harry away. Louis would pretend he didn’t want Harry and tell him to go find someone better. Harry didn’t want to go of course and fought hard to keep Lou. They broke up for a few weeks, but Harry agreed to give him another chance, but they struggled to get the spark back, and things felt hopeless. Lou became so obnoxious and difficult, so unlike the boy he’d fallen for that Harry really had no choice but to finally walk away to protect his own heart. Harry felt defeated that he couldn’t bring his Louis back to him. It broke them both. Lou always hated himself for behaving so poorly, for treating the person he adored like shit, and that just made his sadness and anger worse. He hated who he’d become, and he felt completely lost for a long time. Harry had never deserved anything, but happiness and Louis supposed with himself out of the picture Harry could find someone worthy of all his charm and charisma. For Harry the split ruined him. Here he was, supposedly one of the sexiest men alive and he couldn’t hang onto the one person who meant everything to him. His image was a lie, he felt insecure, broken, like he was nothing.

Obviously working together was difficult so Louis did his best to ignore Harry and Harry did his best to be so fucking gorgeous and irresistible that Louis would beg for him back. Louis wanted to, God he really wanted to, more than anything, but he never did. He was stubborn like that. Instead Louis made things worse by doing stupid things like going on James Cordon’s Late Late show and saying his tattoos were mostly stupid and didn’t mean anything. Harry struggled to hear him say such thoughtless things and it hurt him because he’d never known Louis to be cruel like that. To Harry their matching tattoos were everything, each one carefully chosen to symbolize their love for one another, which apparently, at least on Louis’ side, had evaporated into thin air. The physical attraction was still strong though, and sometimes it would get the better of them and they would end up fucking. It was never sweet like it used to be though, it was angry and filled with resentment and would usually end with both of them in tears, after they had parted of course. It was like they both, separately, adhered to the first rule of break ups; NEVER let him see you cry.

  
Of course, Management took advantage of Louis fragile state and arranged for him to be out partying every night to help him move on, and Louis used that time to drink himself into oblivion to try to soothe his pain. With managements encouragement, Louis tried to try to convince himself that he preferred girls anyway, hooking up with a few here and there. It took him about a day to realise that no girl, no matter how stunning or amusing, could take the place of Harry and that he was probably the biggest imbecile who’d ever lived for ending things with him. But he told himself it is what it is, and there was no turning back now. Knowing he had thrown Harry away sent Louis into a downward spiral, and when the news of his mother’s illness came, he masked his pain further with girls and alcohol.

  
Following being dumped by Louis, Harry decided to take the opportunity to be more out there, dressing more flamboyantly and being more sexually ambiguous and open. He didn’t give a fuck anymore if people knew he was open to boys. And he didn’t give a fuck what management said either. He was their most bankable asset, he knew they couldn’t touch him. He was willing to pretend to be straight to protect Lou, but seeing as Lou was done with him, he told himself he was well and truly done with pretending or faking anything. But he did fake and pretend things. He faked courage and pretended to not give a shit about Louis. The reality was, he’d cried so many tears over Lou, and spend countless hours wondering what he’d done wrong that had made Lou stop loving him.

  
Management really put the pressure on Lou to renew his contract, telling him he was a liability and he’d never get a deal with anyone else. He was in such a low spot that he kinda believed them. Then they hit him where it really hurt. They told him if he really loved Harry, he would sign the contract, as a sign of good faith, almost like him making a promise not to fuck up Harry’s career and to behave himself for a few more years. So, he did it. He re-signed for another 5 years with Syco and almost instantly the shit with Briana hit the fan. Louis knew in his heart there was no recovering from this, and it was the final nail in the coffin for him and Harry. Everything became so complicated overnight. He knew management had planned it this way to drive him and Harry further apart, and probably to punish him for always challenging their rules. I mean things were bad before but now they had become a whole new level of difficult and he felt like it was his fault. How could Harry ever forgive him? He knew he wouldn’t and that some things could never be fixed or forgiven. Lou knew he’d made his stupid fucking bed and he had to lie in it. A few months later Harry pulled the plug and they called the hiatus.

Louis was devastated and even though he didn’t see Harry for almost a year, he never went one day - hell, one hour, without thinking of the boy who still owned his heart and the last difficult time they’d seen each other in New York when Harry had finally reached his limit and walked away. Lou started seeing Danielle almost immediately. It was another stunt relationship, but she talked a lot and made him get out of the house so it was a good distraction. Plus being photographed with Lou was good publicity for her so they both got something out of it. Spending time with his mum made Lou realise life was too short for regrets and he had to try and fix things with Harry. Louis tried to reach out to Harry, but he never returned his calls. He’d leave drunken voicemails telling Harry he was the best thing that ever happened to him, how sorry he was and how he would die for another chance. Harry never called him back though. Louis considered that proof that he had cut him free once and for all and wasn’t coming back. He got their anniversary date 28 tattooed on his fingers, as a symbol of the significance of the relationship that had forever changed his life.

Harry would listen to Lou’s voicemails and cry. He’d cry because he never stopped loving Lou, but he was too proud to let Louis know his heart had never recovered. What was the point anyway? Lou had worked so hard to destroy their relationship, it was clear that the only time he wanted Harry was when he was drunk or horny. Eventually Louis stopped calling. Harry told himself it was for the best, Lou was off the rails and needed to sort himself out and he needed to figure it out for himself, not for Harry. When Louis went and got their anniversary date 28 tattooed on his fingers, and posted several pictures on his social media, Harry wanted to believe that this was Louis’ way of trying to let Harry know he still meant something to him, but it was unlikely. During the year since he’d walked away from Louis, Harry spent time with various women, just to distract himself, but they were pitiful replacements for his Lou.

When Lou’s mum was close to the end, Harry didn’t think twice about being there for Lou, so he called him and told him he was coming. No matter how much shit they had gone through, no matter how much of a dick Louis had been, Harry couldn’t watch him go through this alone. He knew without a doubt, that if the roles were reversed Louis would drop everything to be with him. Plus, Harry loved Jay and wanted the chance to say goodbye and thank her for always supporting him and Lou to be together, no matter how hard it was. Even though they didn’t work out in the end.

Louis was so grateful that Harry had made the effort to be there. He could have just sent a card, but it wasn’t him. Harry was the one who showed up, who cared enough to make the effort to be there, who always offered practical assistance, not just kind words. So while the family were in their grief, Harry was the one making sure that Louis ate, had clean clothes and plenty of tissues on hand. And because it was the Tomlinson’s, he fit in seamlessly. No need for awkward conversations or pleasantries. Harry’s beautiful non-judgemental air meant he always had a family in the Tomlinson’s. No matter what. The girls Jay and Mark were releieved to have him there. With everything Louis was going through, he was just grateful for the hugs and the kindness Harry showed him while he was dealing with his devastating loss. He missed Harry’s kind heart so much, and how his chaotic life, errant thoughts and whirlwhind mind could all be calmed instantly in the safety of Harry’s arms. Being around Harry again, Louis had no doubt he wanted this forever.

Following Jay’s passing, Harry wanted to be there for Louis’ X Factor performance. He was genuinely so proud of Lou. Seeing him up there, so strong while his world fell apart made Harry's heart swell with pride. He knew it wasn't his place to feel proud of Louis anymore, but hell, he did anyway. Very much so. Not only of his character, but also of his talent. Harry had always been Lou's biggest fan and seeing him step into his light made Harry want to hug him so tight and tell him that he was an incredible artist and human. But Harry kept all that to himself. It felt good to see Niall and Liam again. He hugged them and Lou as the cameras watched, he posed for photos with Steve, he did everything he was supposed to do.

As the night drew to a close, Harry walked out to his car ready to go back to his life of loneliness.

It had been good to see Lou these last few weeks, but it was hard to see him so vulnerable, so broken. At the same time Lou seemed somehow stronger and softer, more like the boy he’d fallen in love with. Harry had to stop himself from completely falling back into his old role, of being Louis comfort, Lou’s protector, the one he turned to when everything sucked. It was incredibly hard to keep some emotional distance between them when all he wanted to do was love Louis Tomlinson. Yes, he’d held him and counselled him while Lou cried about his mum, but somehow Harry had managed to avoid talking to Louis about them. There was too much else going on, Louis had too much other stuff on his plate. Harry was quietly thankful because being around Lou again brought up so many feelings for him, so many questions, so many butterflies and he didn’t want to think about it. He ought to be trying to move the fuck on with his life and seeing Lou again he felt like he was back at square one.

“Harry?”

Harry froze. Louis voice gave him chills. Shit. He’d hoped to just slink off without anyone noticing. He turned around to see Louis standing there. “Hey.”

“before you go, I just wanted to say thanks Harry. Y’know? Thanks for being here for me through everything. It means a lot to me, to have you turn up.”

“Louis, of course. It was a no brainer. I really am so sorry about your mum.”

“Thanks Harry. I know you loved her too.”

“I did. I do.” Harry said.

Louis nodded. They stood together in silence for a moment.

“So… I should probably go. But hey, It was nice to see you Louis. You were great tonight by the way. Really well done mate, it can’t have been easy.”

“ Thanks mate, that's really kind of you. I appreciate that.” Louis answered.

“Take care Lou.” Harry stepped closer to bro hug him, patting him on the back.

“Okay, well I guess I’ll see ya Harry. Thanks again for everything.” Louis fake smiled.

They nodded at each other. Harry opened the door and tried to get into the car as fast as he could, to hide the lump forming in his throat and tears welling in his eyes. He hated goodbye’s and it was worse to say goodbye to someone you love who doesn’t love you anymore. He was halfway in when Lou grabbed his hand.

“Harry wait.”

Harry turned to him. “What Lou?”

“I mean. Don’t go yet. Can’t we just…” Lou hesitated, not knowing which of the ten billion thoughts in his head to say first.

“can’t we just what, Louis?”

“I don’t know. Can’t we just talk for a minute? ...sorry...about us….maybe?” He had waited for this moment for so long and here he was fucking it up royally.

“Lou, I don’t know if that is a good idea.” Harry said stepping back out onto the wet ground.

“Why?”

“Because, we have both moved on. I mean, what is there to even fucking talk about?” Harry lied.

They were standing face to face now.

“Well I haven’t Harry. Fuck. I haven’t moved on from you. I don’t think I ever will.” Louis said without hesitation.

Harry avoided looking at Lou, preferring to keep his eyes to the ground. He wanted to scream back that he had never moved on either, but instead he just said “Shit.”

“The truth is Harry, you were everything to me and I just wasn’t ready. I wasn’t sure I could be with you the way that you wanted me to be – openly and proudly, when I had management mind fucking me. I know I fucked it all up... I was scared Haz.”

“Why scared?” Harry was genuinely curious. He’d heard Louis’s reasons a year ago, but this one was new.

“I mean…. if I’m being honest Haz…I was actually really fucking scared of not being enough for you.” Louis said. “of never being good enough to be with you.” It felt good to finally tell him the real reason why everything had gone to shit.

“What?” Harry crinkled his brows in confusion. “You were always enough for me Louis. You were my everything too. The only one I wanted. I felt like I’d lost the best part of me when I lost you.” Harry answered.

Louis spoke quietly “I gave into the pressure Harry. From _them_. I was fucking weak and I guess I believed them. I’ll never forgive myself for hurting you, but I guess they convinced me I was never gonna be good enough to deserve Harry Fucking Styles y'know?”

“Jesus Christ,” Harry spat out clearly annoyed, “how fucking dare anyone suggest you weren’t good enough for me?! You are an incredible person in your own right Lou, so don’t come at me with that bullshit! There was never a day that I wasn’t grateful to be with you so don’t you fucking dare put me on a pedestal Louis – ever. Like you don’t know who I really am. Like we’re not still just those two idiot kids who were thrown together into this circus. It’s not fair. To either of us. We GOT each other. You and me, we fucking SAW each other as we really were.”

“Yeah. We did Haz. We were in it together... until I fucked up. I let my own stupid insecurities destroy everything. I wish I could take it all back…” Lou sighed. “…and, just so you know, I do still see you Harry. And you're still the kindest, coolest, funniest person I have ever met. And the bittersweet part of all this is I feel like I am finally someone worth seeing, and I'm probably fucking invisible to you now, after everything I put you through.”

“oh Lou” Harry’s voice softened. “You’ve always been worth seeing. If you only knew how much I adored you. It was like I had been watching my whole life in black and white until I found you. Then I saw the whole world differently. You made everything colour Louis. You brought life to everything I saw and magic to everything I did. I loved who I was when I was with you.” Harry offered earnestly.

"We were good together Harry."

"Better than Good Lou. We had something really special"

They smiled at each other before Harry continued.

“But Lou…. I’m different now. I don’t wanna hide who I am anymore. I’m not ever going back...I’m never going to back to pretending to be straight” Harry said seriously.

“I know…. Baby I know. And I’m so proud to see you out there being yourself. I love that” Louis pushed Harry’s hair out of his eyes. “I know I deserve nothing but your spite, your hate, but Haz I need you to know that for me it’s always gonna be you. Even if you walk away now and I never see you again, just know that my heart's always gonna be yours. Like, always.”

Harry shifted around uncomfortably, eyes still to the ground. This was everything he’d been waiting a year to hear, yet his stubborn pride was stopping him from throwing himself at Louis and asking him to make another go of it. I mean, after all, Louis hadn't actually said he wanted Harry back, just that he was sorry for hurting him which are two very different things.

Lou tilted Harry’s head so that their eyes met. “I will forever regret losing you. Cos It was always you Harry.”

Harry stared at Lou through his tears for a moment, he was suddenly wildly angry. “Fuck you Louis! You motherfucker. Fuck you and your sweet words, trying to fucking break my heart all over again!”

“What?…no! No! God, Harry I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for all of it.” Lou’s own eyes were filling with tears now. “All I know is if I let you get into that car and drive out of my life again, I will never ever forgive myself. The only thing worse than knowing I will never hold you again is knowing I could have tried to fix it but didn’t have the balls to. I despise myself for what I did to you Haz. Fuck, please. Can we please just go somewhere and talk about things?”

“What is it that you want from me Louis?” Harry pushed.

“I... I…” Lou hesitated but he knew it was now or never. His eyes met Harry’s and he spoke sincerely “I just wanna be loved by you. Again.”

“You destroyed me Louis!” Harry almost shouted.

“I know!! Harry I fucking know okay? I destroyed us both. I get it - I was a complete wanker to you.” Louis was almost shouting now too.

“Yes, you were. You really fucking were!”

“I know okay! I’m so sorry Haz but the truth is I still fucking love you. So much.” Louis paused and his voice quietened. “I’m still in love with you Harry. Please tell me how I can make this better. I will do anything, literally anything for you, just please sit down with me somewhere and talk to me.”

Harry burst into tears upon hearing those words, overcome with a mixture of emotions.

“I want you Harry. I want us to try again.” Lou decided to just go for it now.

“For fucks sake Louis” Harry sobbed, tears flowing down his cheeks “I really do fucking hate you sometimes.”

“Welcome to the fucking club” Louis said, eyes to the ground. And he meant it. Nothing hurt him more deeply than to see how much to see how he'd hurt the person he loved more than anything. Lou felt so ashamed.

They both stared at the ground for what felt like an eternity, both of them too scared to leave.

Harry broke the silence first. “You didn’t destroy us Lou. _They_ destroyed us. This is exactly what they wanted to happen. It was always you and me against them, now it’s you and me against one another. Fuck. I should have protected you better. I could have threatened to walk if they didn't leave you alone. I would have given it all up for you.”

Louis shook his head. “It was never that simple Harry. We were too young to know what we were getting ourselves into. We had no idea how to handle all that. I’m sorry I let them get to me, cos we had everything baby, me and you. But I never expected you to protect me, I would never have asked you to give up anything. You don’t always have to be the strong one Harry.” Lou paused. “I let you down.”

“I let you down too.” Harry said properly crying now. He pulled himself together after a moment, pulling Louis’ chin up forcing him to look him in the eye. “..you said you wanna be loved by me again, but the thing is Lou, I don’t need to love you again.”

Shit. Instantly Lou felt heat in his cheek and tears sting his eyes. He turned and started to walk away, feeling like a fool who’d just had a dagger slice though his heart. He had just put everything on the line, and he couldn’t stand here and listen to Harry reject him again. He had to get the fuck out of there to have his meltdown in private. This was it then. Hope was dead and he would once and for all have to get over Harry Styles.

Harry grabbed his had to stop him from running away. “Lou wait!”

Louis’ eyes were full of tears now, fuck, he didn’t want Harry to see him cry. “Look Harry, I get it! Please let go of me.” He said, before pulling his wrist free and walking off again.

“Lou stop!” Harry stood in front of Louis to block his way, grabbing him by the shoulders.

“Just let me go Harry, please. I know what you are going to say, please just let me go while I still have some dignity” Louis couldn’t even look at him.

Harry bent down and leaned his head into Lou’s so he’d have to look at him. “Baby I don’t need to love you again, because I never stopped loving you.”

Louis brows crinkled in confusion “What?’ 

“I never stopped loving you Lou.” A cute half smile spread across Harry's lips. “Now pull yourself together so I can kiss you.”

The two of them started laughing and Louis launched himself into Harry’s arms. They held each other for the longest time before Harry grabbed Louis’ chin and their lips met for the first time in over a year. It was heaven.

There they were, the pair of them, kissing in the studio car park, not giving a shit who saw them.

They slept together that night, in Harry’s bed, but they didn’t have sex. They just kissed and held each other and talked and cried and slept. The kind of great sleep you have when you know everything is gonna be all right.

**Chapter 3**

  
Harry watched Lou sleep for a minute, remembering the long road that brought them here three years later. They really had been through some things. Anyone who thought their relationship had been an easy road obviously wasn’t close to them at all. He tried to lift Lou up so he could pull the blanket out from under him to cover him with it.

“Sorry babe, not again. I am too tired. Tomorrow I promise” Lou murmured sleepily.

Harry smirked. The audacity. “I’m not trying to fuck you again angel, I am trying to tuck you in.”

“Thanks baby” Louis rolled over as Harry pulled the blanket over him. “Love you”

“Love you” Harry whispered, kissing him on the forehead.

Harry laughed to himself, Lou was always so keen to make him happy. Lou definitely had a reputation for calling things as he saw them, some people found his personality confronting, too loud, too much, too overbearing. Harry could see how some people could be overwhelmed by Lou. But Harry was never one of them. He’d always been drawn to Louis like a magnet, completely drawn to his wit, his smarts, and the heart of gold that was behind all of his bravado. Harry saw it immediately, and he seemed to bring out the softer side of Louis, that barely anyone else saw. Lou was unlike anyone Harry had ever met before and the connection between them was instant and magnetic. It definitely seemed to both of them that their connection was meant to be.

  
Harry climbed into bed and found himself suddenly wide awake. He hated it when this happened. He didn’t even have anything in particular on his mind. He replayed avo-gate in his head and chuckled out loud, before he realised Lou was stirring. Shit. Oops.  
He checked the time again, so he could get mad about how much sleep he was losing just lying there. Only seven minutes had passed since last time he’d looked. He could see the moonlight on the carpet underneath the drapes. He thought about the comments fans had made about him being the moon and Louis being the sun. Or was it the other way around? He decided it would make sense if Lou was the sun because he was the centre of his universe.  
  


Harry picked up his phone and scrolled through Instagram for a bit, using his secret account he’d created just to leak pictures and watch the fans call them manips, and to see what the fandom were talking about. He usually enjoyed seeing the spats between the Larries and the Anti’s and he was always surprised at how much the Larries actually figured out, but then he remembered how many easter eggs he had personally left for the fans to pick up on. He couldn’t keep count of the times when he had practically announced to the fandom that yes, he and Lou were together. The most recent time was when he openly told a tv show host that the fish was travelling, and he hoped he’d return safely. Just as Lou had kicked off his tour. Harry was shocked actually that there was any Anti’s left. He supposed they just weren’t ready to face the fact that they wouldn’t marry him or Louis any time soon. He didn’t really know how much more open he could be.  
  


Harry looked forward to the day when Lou was ready to go out to dinner with him, hold his hand and just be openly in love. He didn’t push Lou though. Harry knew he’d get there one day, but for now he was just happy that he and Lou could share a home again where they could be themselves. Everyone who was important to them knew about their relationship and was incredibly supportive. That was all that mattered. They both loved their fans, but they owed them no explanations, no answers. In any case, Lou was becoming bolder by leaving his own little clues for the fans. That made Harry happy, he knew it was a big deal for Lou to do that and he was so proud of him.  
  


Harry watched the stories of Lou’s family and again, saw them dropping big hints to the fandom. Harry smiled. Those cheeky Tomlinson’s. He adored them all. He was so grateful for the close relationship between his family and Louis’, if anything helping them cover up their relationship had brought them together. Harry watched Eleanor’s stories, taking her Cliff look alike decoy, and Bruce for a walk. Despite what fans thought, Harry had a deep respect for Eleanor, although he was not close with her. He knew Louis trusted her implicitly. She knew their situation and had done her best to help them hide it at the demands of their management. Now they were free from Syco, he knew it was a matter of time til Lou would wind up her contract, but it couldn’t be instant without being too suspicious. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement, and she was actually quite a funny girl who Louis got along very well with. He supposed Lou would stay friends with her even after the contract was up, and Harry was cool with that.  
  


Harry looked at the time again. It was almost 4am. He berated himself for not wearing his blue light filtering glasses, because now his brain was over stimulated. He chuckled to himself as he considered listening to himself tell himself a bedtime story, but that was just too wanky, and truthfully, he was tired of his own voice. He thought about all the opportunities he’d been given and how sometimes he felt guilty that for some reason he had offers coming out of his ears while by comparison Lou had far fewer. It seemed crazy to Harry because as far as he was concerned, Lou had always been the more talented, the more attractive, the more charismatic of the two of them. Lou had never once complained about it though, instead bolstering Harry up, believing in him and being excited for all his projects. Louis had never once been envious of Harry, just supportive and proud.  
  


Harry turned to look at him, Lou was laying on his side facing him. When he was asleep, he looked so soft. Like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Pfft. He wondered how shocked fans would be if they’d only seen what a dirty little tease he had been earlier. Harry grew hard remembering the image of Lou’s ripe arse grinding onto him. He loved that no one else got to see that side of Lou. It was all for him and him alone.  
  


Harry rolled onto his back and rubbed himself through his onesie. It wasn’t that he wanted to cum again, but well, he was bored out of his wits and it would help him get to sleep finally, Harry usually feel asleep easily after he came. Just tonight he couldn’t stop his mind from thinking about a million other random and unimportant things. He tried thinking about dirty things, but before long his mind wandered, and he found himself thinking about how cute Gemma looked at the Vogue shoot and wondering if anyone knew the name of Zigi’s baby yet. Ugh.  
  


When he realised his thoughts had drifted, Harry resolved to concentrate harder this time. He pulled his dick out and rubbed it while he tried to remember his favourite porn, but he couldn’t think of anything right then that would get him off. He thought about getting out his phone again, but he wasn’t into it. Not that Lou would be mad at him for having a pull over porn, they both did it and it was fine.

Harry closed his eyes, his hand still around his semi hard dick. He tried to think about the things that turned him on the most. Wet tanned skin, tight bums, rock hard cocks in grey sweatpants. He was trying his best to concentrate when he felt a light kiss on his shoulder. He didn’t open his eyes, but he did smile.

“Whatcha doing babe?” Louis whispered. The light from the breaking dawn was coming in under the drapes, lighting up the room just enough for Louis to know exactly what Harry was doing.

  
“Baking a cake, what does it look like?” Harry giggled softly, his eyes still closed.  
  


“Obviously” Lou whispered into his ear before biting his earlobe gently. “looks like you could use some help” Lou said softly, pushing Harry’s hand away and taking his cock into his own hand. He squeezed it gently, before getting onto his hands and knees and positioning himself between Harry legs. The anticipation of what was coming made Harry immediately hard.

Lou licked the back of Harry’s dick before taking the tip between his lips. Instantly Harry’s back arched, and he moved his hips upwards, trying to get Lou to take more of him into his mouth. Louis just squeezed Harry’s arse, but didn’t let him push his dick into his mouth further. There was no way he was going to make it that easy for him. He wanted to make it more intense for Harry by teasing him a little longer. Lou eased Harry’s hips back onto the bed and licked the tip of his dick a bit more, pushing Harry’s hand away when he tried to squeeze his balls for a bit of relief. Instead Haz put his hand on Lou’s head, scrunching his fingers in Lou’s hair, trying to push his head down a little bit further.

“Babe, stop” Louis hissed

“But it feels so good baby, I just wanna go deeper” Harry moaned.

Lou hushed him, before taking his own finger in his mouth and getting it nice and wet. Harry groaned at the sight of him. Lou slid his wet finger straight up past Harry’s balls until he found his hole, rubbing his finger over it until Harry lifted his hips up again. Lou circled his tongue around Harry’s tip again, while circling his finger around his hole.

“You’re so fucking dirty babe” Harry breathed.

“Yes.” Louis replied. “And you like it that way”

“I really fucking do” Harry said, barely getting the words out.

With that Lou slid his finger a little way into Harry’s arse, at the same time sliding his lips down his dick. As his lips slid further down, his finger went in deeper, and he got into an easy rhythm which he could tell Harry was enjoying. He stroked Harry’s p-spot deliberately, knowing it was going to give his lover a super intense orgasm. After the incredible fucking Harry had given him earlier, he was keen to take care of Harry equally as well now. To leave him exhausted and completely satisfied.

Harry’s hand tightened in Lou’s hair. “don't stop babe, so fucking good.”

Lou’s response was to go a little harder and faster. 

"Love the way you suck my cock angel" Harry couldn't believe how good Louis was at getting him off. He couldn't get enough of it. Their eyes locked and Louis felt so powerful having Harry's dick in his mouth, his finger rubbing his p-spot, having him at his mercy like this. Harry watched him for a second before he threw his head back on the pillow. 

"Oh God Lou" 

Louis loved seeing Harry like this. 

"Make me cum baby" Harry moaned.

Louis could tell Haz was close, so he kept going steadily until he felt Harry buckle under him, hearing him cry out his name between moans until he exploded in his mouth. Lou swallowed happily, before crawling up to lie beside Harry, a little grin on his face, feeling very pleased with himself.

Harry turned his body towards Lou and threw his arm around his waist, pulling him close. “Baby do you want me to...”

Before he could finish Lou answered “No darlin’, just let me snuggle into you while we sleep. I’ll make us a cup of tea when we wake up later.”

"You take such good care of me honey." Harry looked at him in the dim light, and smiled. His heart was happy.

They snuggled into one another, like two puzzle pieces that were made to go together. Harry kissed Lou’s 28 tattoo and Lou kissed him on the lips tenderly. Louis couldn't remember a time when he'd felt happier. Everything they'd gone through up until this point was worth it to get them here. He loved the life he'd built with Harry, it was perfect.

Harry closed his eyes. Holding the love of his life close while he drifted off was his idea of bliss. Lou gave him a squeeze.

“I love you Lou. So fucking much” Harry said softly through a sleepy smile.

“I love you more Harry Tomlinson.” Lou answered as Harry kissed his forehead.

“As if.” Harry muttered half asleep.

Lou just giggled, his eyes closed, head resting on Haz’s chest, planting a soft kiss there. His stubborn baby always wanted to have the final word.


End file.
